The Right Choice
by JLBMOctober
Summary: In a "missing moment" after "The Vote" in New Moon, Emmett and Rosalie discuss their lives, their changes, and their choices. It shows Rose and Emmett's sweeter sides!


**A/N: Hi, all! :) It's amazing when inspiration strikes. MONTHS ago, I saw this contest about "Missing Moments from the books" and wrote this little mess here. I never heard anything back from the contest site, as it wasn't Twilighted or FF, so I decided to finally post it. I always wanted to see how Rosalie was with Emmett when they were alone, so this is not the typical, bitchy Rose that people might be used to seeing. This is my first shot at writing Emmett and Rosalie as the main characters, even though they are in my other stories at some point. Hope you enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything related to the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to S. Meyer.

* * *

**_

**The Right Choice**

**Missing Moment: After "The Vote" in **_**New Moon**_

I walked up to our room on the second floor at a human's pace because I was afraid. Rose had been in a horrible mood for days since she left the table almost as swiftly as Edward had after we all voted on making Bella a member of our family. Edward damaged our television, boy was I pissed, but I knew his wrath could be almost evenly matched with what Rose had been going through for days. I actually considered walking back downstairs and going for a quick hunt until I heard footsteps behind me. I hated avoiding Rose, but I knew that sometimes it was better to let her work things out alone.

"You aren't going for a hunt, Emmett," Alice sang at me as she and Jasper glided up the stairs.

I turned to scowl at her when my eyes met Jasper's instead. They were full of pain. Jasper's emo behavior rivaled Edward's, and I hated seeing either one of them like this. He still hadn't forgiven himself for what happened months ago at Bella's party, and I know he felt responsible for everything that took place since. He was way too hard on himself.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Go to her, Em. She needs you; I can feel her anguish. Alice and I are going hunting if anyone is looking for us. I…I just can't be here right now."

That's all I needed to hear. All thoughts of a hunt for me went out the window. I patted Jazz's back and took the last few stairs two at a time before opening the door to our room. She was sitting on the windowsill, staring out into space. After the vote, she had spent most of her time throwing, pounding, or bashing things. It was nice to see her at rest, but it still hurt me to see her this way.

Every time I looked at her, I fell in love all over again. In profile or straight on, she was exquisite. Her jaw was set, so I knew she was upset, but her fury even made her more beautiful. I felt like a chick when I looked at her because I noticed small details about her that guys aren't supposed to see. Her long blonde hair was silky and soft, and she had pulled half up with an antique barrette, allowing me to see her slender neck. Her long legs were straight out on the sill, and out of habit she kept crossing and uncrossing her ankles. She was wringing her hands, but my gaze landed on her rings. Now that we weren't at Forks High anymore, we were able to wear our rings all the time. I smiled as I watched the diamond engagement ring, her wedding band, and simple anniversary bands I had bought her over the years sparkle on her delicate fingers. I wanted to touch her, hold her. I might not be an empath like Jasper, but I wanted to share her pain, whatever it was from.

She knew I was there, but I stopped myself from running over. She needed this time alone, and I wanted her to have it.

"Rose, do you want more time alone?" I asked tentatively.

She sighed and answered without making eye contact, "No."

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't a mind-reader like Edward, a feeler like Jasper, or compassionate like Carlisle. I always used my humor to get out of emotional situations but knew that this was not a good idea at this juncture. I might look like a meat-head, but I was far from one. Being direct was a good way to go.

"Okay. What do you need, Rose?"

She still didn't face me but held out her hand. "I need you."

I grasped her hand and put my other arm around her waist, lifting her off the windowsill so I could sit there, with her on my lap. She grabbed my other hand once we were situated and linked our fingers together. She grasped them so tightly that if I were a human, she would have crushed me. She leaned back against me and settled into my chest. I rested my head on hers, kissing her hair every few minutes as we sat. I finally saw what she had been staring at.

Bella and Edward were sitting in the rock garden, taking advantage of one of the few sunny days here in Forks. They were gazing into one another's eyes and touching one another's faces so delicately. It would have made me sick, and under normal circumstances, I'd be screaming at them from out the window to get a room. But I couldn't…not after what we all just went through. I was proud of my brother for letting go and really feeling something. I was really proud of Bella for telling Edward off. I smiled, thinking how badass Bella would be as a vampire. Edward heard me and hissed at the window. Bella gave him a puzzled look and laughed when he told her what I was thinking.

"Thanks, Em! Love you, too," she called.

Rose tensed up, and I heard her teeth grinding together. In order to soothe her, I brushed Rose's hair away from the side of her neck and gently kissed her.

"Rosie, why are you watching them?"

"I'm trying to understand," she admitted.

"What is there to understand? They're both stupid. They love each other," I stated.

"Is love enough for them?" she asked.

I sat there puzzled. "Was it enough for us?" I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

She didn't reply right away, and that upset me. I started to move so I could get up to leave, since the last thing I wanted was to get into one of our infamous arguments, when she held me down.

"Don't leave me, please. I can never be alone again," she whispered, and I knew she didn't mean 'don't leave the room'.

"I would never leave you, Rose," I whispered back.

She turned to face me, for the first time in hours, and I almost wished she hadn't. When our eyes met, I held my breath. The look in her golden eyes was heartbreaking, and I understood that her agony was causing Jasper to fall apart. If she had the ability to cry, she would be.

I smiled at her and nodded, letting her know I was here for whatever she needed. She buried her head in my chest as sobs wracked her body. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her as she tearlessly cried.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay, Rosie. Shhhh…I'm right here," I kept saying over and over.

"Everyone thinks I am a monster," she wailed. "Doesn't anyone see what a mistake she's making? Doesn't anyone care?"

"Rosalie, you are far from a monster. All I see is an angel, the same way I saw you for the first time all those years ago." I kissed her forehead, thinking that would settle her. I was wrong.

She jumped off of my lap, eyes wild, and began to pace in front of me.

"Look at me! An angel? How can you see an angel?" she screamed.

"You saved me," I stated.

"I cursed you," she scoffed. "The one person who loved me without knowing anything about me or loving what I could get for him, and I cursed you for eternity. Why are you still here with me?" She was being irrational now, but I needed to let her let this all out.

"I am here because I love you. I don't need another reason, just like Bella doesn't need another reason. And you didn't curse me in the slightest! You gave me a family. You gave me you." I understood that she was upset about Bella's decision, but I was becoming concerned at Rose's thought process now. Was she going to leave me?

"Do you…do you not want this anymore? Not want us?" I inquired, my non-existent heart tearing into small pieces.

She stopped pacing and held her breath. Before I knew it, she was on her knees in front of me, my hands in hers.

"I am a selfish girl," she replied as she kissed my wedding band. "You are the only thing in my entire existence that I have ever chosen for myself. I'll always want this. I'm so sorry I ever made you feel otherwise."

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath, and out of habit, let it _whoosh _out of me.

"Sit with me please, and tell me what you're thinking," I requested.

She took her spot back on my lap and touched her lips to my ring once more.

"I saw you and took you. Your eyes, your face, your smell made my heart beat again! I know that couldn't have really happened, but it felt like it. I stole you and brought you into this world where all I do is pretend. There is only one thing I want more than you, and Bella has it. She's human. I want to be human again and do human things."

I knew this already, and I never pushed her on why because I knew that Rose wanted that, and I couldn't give it to her.

"Rose, even if you were human, I couldn't give you children, and you didn't steal me," I confirmed.

"If we both were, you could…and I made Carlisle make you mine."

"Rosalie Hale, if we were both human, you would have taken one look at me and laughed me off. We came from different worlds and would never have been together. Well, perhaps in my dreams," I laughed in disgust. "And as for making me yours…I couldn't be happier about that!" I kissed her hair, but I could still feel the tension.

"You're wrong. I would have taken one look at you and would have let you run away with me. There were days when I wanted to run away."

I knew she was thinking back to her human life. Rose remembered her human life vividly and often told me about it. She was blissfully ignorant of the world as a human and believed that praise and compliments were equivalent to love. She said she saw now that people back then looked at her as if she were on display for auction, not because she was intelligent or a good conversationalist. Her human fiancé Royce loved the attention he received when she was with him and rewarded her with flowers, dinners, and jewels, never with love or affection. I hated when she mentioned him. She didn't do it often; when she did, I wanted to break things. And sometimes, I did. How could a man ever hurt a woman? When I thought of Esme and Rose being abused and God only knows what was done to Alice during her human life, I wanted to protect them. Not that they needed it anymore. Those men were lucky they died before I became part of this family.

"Do you know he never really kissed me? I mean, he did, but not with passion," she sighed. "It's not like with you. You kiss me because you want to. He kissed me because I asked him to. If he had not betrayed me, I would have been in a loveless marriage, like Esme's first one was."

That thought made me angry. I loved Esme like a mother and shuddered to think of her human marriage. Treating women like garbage was never something I understood, in my human life or in this one. We Cullen-Hale men tried to show all of our girls how lucky we knew we were to be all together. But, I had to ask the obvious question. It was important to know.

"Do you feel loved, Rose? Do I show you I love you enough? I mean, you know that you are beautiful, and I love your body, but…you know that you are more than your body, I hope." My eyes pleaded with her. What would I do if she said no?

She leaned forward and turned her head to look at me. I saw her eyes glaze over, turning from gold to pitch black as anything. "Living here with our family, I have never felt more loved, Emmett. I see how much you love me every day, each time I look in your eyes."

I couldn't wait any longer, took her face gently in my hands, and kissed her lips. I could kiss Rose all day, if she'd let me. And some days, she did.

"Don't you think that Edward feels the same way when he sees Bella look at him? Hell, I can see how much she loves him when she looks at him," I interrupted our kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"Yes, Edward does love her. It's just…complicated."

"Complicated? Why does everyone make such a big deal out of things? They are in love. I know it makes things harder for all of us now, but they can't be apart. Look at what happened to them! We almost lost them both. Forever. Do you know what it would be like for me to lose you, Rose?"

I kissed her again, pouring all of the love I had for her into it. I felt her smile against my lips.

"What got you all happy all of a sudden?" I teased her.

"I am a lucky girl, that's all. And as for Bella and Edward, I want to understand. I do. But I never would have asked you to change for me if you hadn't been dying. I never would have put you in this position…" she trailed off.

"You wouldn't have had to," I admitted. "I would have asked Carlisle, Esme, or Edward to do it for me if you wouldn't. And, Edward never asked her. Bella wants this."

She sat up and looked at me. "May I ask you something? It's along the lines of my changing."

"Anything," I nodded.

"If I were human like Bella, and you were…like we are now, would you want me to change to be with you forever?"

In all our years together, she had never asked this of me. I didn't know what she wanted to hear, so I had to be honest.

"I would want to be with you forever. But, I'd want you to choose," I decided.

"And if I said no?"

"Then I'd be with you until you were gone, and then ask Jasper and Edward to kill me," I said matter-of-factly.

"NO! Why would you do that?" she cried as she threw her entire body into mine, knocking us both off the windowsill and onto the floor.

She sat herself up on my stomach and proceeded to push and slap any part of me she could. I grabbed her wrists.

"Rose, I couldn't live without you. I can't even imagine a single day away from you. I hate when you go on shopping trips with Alice and Esme because I can't see where you are. I hate when you get angry with me and lock me out of our room. If you were human, I would do everything I could to convince you to be with me forever. But if you didn't want to change, I wouldn't fault you. I just…wouldn't be able to watch you die. If we're looking at this from Bella and Edward's situation, Edward is the one who is wrong!" I shouted.

"He's trying to protect her! He doesn't want her to be forced into this life! Don't you see?"

"No, Rose. I don't. He's frightened. He loves her so much that he's afraid of what will happen if one day she decides she doesn't want this life. He's watched you for nearly seventy years and listened to your thoughts about being turned. Don't think I don't know, Rose, that if you had the choice, you would never choose this. Can you imagine watching Edward watch Bella die? If I had to watch you die…I would go mad! Can't you see? Bella loves Edward enough to choose to die for him. But in dying, she gets to start a new life, to be with him forever, to be with us. She is choosing, Rosie. This is what she wants. Don't blame her for not choosing your way," I chided her.

"If you were human, and you weren't going to die…" she faltered.

"Would I have stayed with you like Bella stayed with Edward?" I prompted.

She nodded, and I saw the fear in her eyes. Just like Edward underestimated Bella and her thoughts and decisions, I saw Rosalie underestimating mine. I saw the same fear in her eyes now that we always saw in Edward's when he looked at Bella.

I stood, picking up Rose with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed my neck as I walked us over to our bed. I sat her down and knelt in between her legs.

"Rosalie, I would've eventually chosen to be turned whether I were dying or not. Don't you understand? I saw you, and my life made sense. It didn't matter that my human life was over. Everything fell into place. That's what happened to Bella. She saw Edward and saw her angel. Let her have a chance at that, please. Let her have Edward like I have you. " I punctuated my comment with a kiss on her wrist.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Rosalie, I chose you. You became my wife."

"Emmett…" she whispered as she touched my face. "Say it again."

I continued to explain. I would talk all night if I need be to make her see. "I could have left and been a nomad, killing people for food and only coming out at night. I stayed because I wanted a family. And then you asked me. Because there was nowhere else I'd rather be. I could never leave this family, Rose. Our family. Mrs. Hale-Cullen, you are my angel," I repeated.

We were interrupted by Edward's declaration outside, "Bella, I will never leave you again, ever, and I will earn your trust back somehow. I promise you that. I was wrong, Bella. I was wrong to take away your choices. I'm sorry."

I smirked, happy that the idiot had finally admitted he was wrong, even though he had been saying this ad nauseam for days now. I hoped he heard me think that, too. I looked back to my wife.

"Now where were we?"

"The choosing part." She grinned and looked at me expectantly.

"Rosie, I choose you every, single day. I love you, Rosalie."

I kissed her closed eyelids and felt her entire body relax. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I knew that I had to say this.

"Rosie…I think that perhaps if you told Bella how you feel, that she'd understand you better and feel more comfortable around you. What do you think?" I looked up at her tentatively.

"You're right, Em. And I will. Just…not right now when everything is so fresh. I am not ready to admit that I am jealous of her," she quietly acknowledged. "Let's just be right now, okay? Just us."

We laid down together, holding hands and whispering 'I love yous', remembering our first moments together as well as the first time we declared our feelings. I undressed her slowly, showing her with each kiss and caress that I chose her and would choose her over and over again for eternity. This wasn't rough or fun, like our usual relations were; we made love for hours it seemed like, yet it wasn't enough.

When we finished, both of us as tired as vampires could be yet pretty satisfied, we resumed our peaceful laying down and holding hands position from before. We listened to our family downstairs, our parents Carlisle and Esme along with our brother and sister Jasper and Alice, as they laughed at Alice's animated story about the Porsche she stole in Italy. We both smiled, happy that we could all breathe and be whole again.

Rose was the first to break our silence. "Marry me again, Emmett?" she kissed my ring.

"Yes, Rosalie. I'll marry you…again," I answered before kissing her forehead and tucking her into my chest.

The door burst open as a dark-haired pixie ran in and skidded to a halt next to our bed.

"YES! Another wedding to plan! Let's get started, Rose. ESME!" Alice shouted.

"You have to love her enthusiasm," Jasper shook his head as he peeked in from the doorway, a smile on his face brighter than the sun as he mentioned his wife.

"I better go with her before she picks some high-necked lacy thing for me to wear. ALICE!" Rosalie bounded off the bed to grab a robe and sprinted after her.

"We're lucky men, Jazz. And so is Edward," I patted him on the back. "Let's go downstairs and see what the wedding theme will be this time."

"You might want to put some clothes on first. You might scare Bella with all of your…business hanging out like that," Jasper joked.

I laughed and agreed, pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before following him out the door of the bedroom.

Jasper and I picked on each other as we walked through the generally unused kitchen. I smiled, watching Esme as she pulled warm chocolate chip cookies out of the oven for Bella to snack on. Jazz and I both kissed her on either cheek, making her smile.

"Go welcome Bella home again," she suggested. She was beaming at the thought of the word 'home'. And she was right, as Alice was all along with this Bella business. We'd make her ours.

We walked into the living room to join our family. Carlisle was sitting at a tray table and was on his laptop, gazing up at us, his children, and smiling every so often. I saw Bella sitting on the couch next to Alice, a pile of bridal magazines at her other side. She looked green, and I wondered if Edward had mentioned something to her about a wedding…not another one of mine, but hers and his. He heard my thought and smiled a toothy grin at me, bigger than I had seen in the months since we left Bella. I walked over and put my arm around him, and we knocked heads. He laughed as Jasper joined us, three brothers together. Esme came into the room and gave Bella the plate filled with cookies. She kissed Bella's head and walked over to sit with Carlisle. They kissed and contentedly watched the scene before them. Not one of us was prepared for what happened next.

Rosalie looked over at Bella and said, "We're glad you're back here...but you need to eat something. You're too thin."

Bella's eyes widened; and she looked at Rose and smiled, "I'm glad you're all back too. I…I missed you."

She took Rose's advice and bit into a cookie. She hummed and smiled, making us all laugh as she enjoyed her treat. Esme was positively beaming, and Alice was practically bouncing off of the couch.

At that moment, I knew everything was going to work out somehow. It might have been Jasper's influence with all the happiness being thrown around, but what I felt was strong. We were complete. I had my angel and my family. As I watched Rose and the girls fawn over dresses, and for the first time since seeing Rosalie after my change, I felt my dead heart flutter. And I liked it. Things felt complete. I knew Bella and I had made the right choice.

THE END


End file.
